Remembrance
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Involves 11th Doctor, Amy, 10th Doctor, and Donna Noble. Does contain death, but also life. It's sad so be for-warned


Amy sat on the edge of the console. She smiled up at the Doctor.

"So where are we goin'?" she asked, swinging her legs. He looked up at her from his book. She was becoming a hassle. She sort of reminded him of the previous Doctor's companion Donna. He frowned at the memory. Even though he was the new Doctor with new memories, he couldn't quite forget that one.

You see when a new Doctor is born, figuratively; he forgets memories that aren't important. Memories such as: adventures, names, birthdays of previous companions, and other such things. But for some unfathomable reason he couldn't forget her. Her hair, her face, her smile, laugh, slap, her brilliance, but most of all that memory.

He closed his eyes as it was forced to play. Her cries echoed through his ears.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked rapidly, glancing at her. He could tell that, that wasn't the first time she had called his name.

"Yes?"

"I said, 'Who's Donna?' you were mumbling her name." she plopped down off of the console and brushed off her denim skirt.

"Oh, no one. So were do you want to go?" he stood up and walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. Amy smirked and walked up behind him. Just then the TARIS went black.

"Doctor, what happened?" Amy asked.

"I-I don't know." He placed his palm on the console and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he sighed sadly. "I know what's wrong."

"Well?"

"She misses an old companion of the previous Doctors'." He paused. "Even though the TARDIS is completely restored and new, she still has all of her old memories."

"So go get this old companion of yours."

"It's not that simple. I can't just go off and get her. And she knows that." He said referring to the TARDIS. "The previous Doctor's companion, the one the TARDIS is missing, can't ever come here. She'll die." He whispered the last part not wanting to hear it.

"Why?" He was growing irritated with Amy's ignorance. It was already a sore subject and her pestering him on it made it worse. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting at her. He thanked the TARDIS that the lights were out.

All of the sudden the TARDIS gave a sudden jerk and made low hum. The Doctor frowned at her and sighed.

"She's stubborn, the TARDIS. I don't think she'll restart until she hears her voice or at least sees her."

"Well, as long as we stay hidden, it'll be alright. Won't it?" the Doctor shook his head in the dark. His hands blindly searched for his cellar. Once in his grip he dialed a number, he wished he could forget. A man answered.

"'_Ello?"_

"Wilf I need to talk to Donna."

"_Who is this?" The old man asked._

"Wilf it's the Doctor."

"_No your not. I know the Doctor's voice."_

"Yes I am. Remember the last time we saw each other? I was dying. I regenerated into someone new. Wilf I need to speak to Donna." The Doctor heard fumbling on the other line.

"_Yes, who's there?" A female voice asked._

"Donna." He whispered. "Donna it's me."

"_I'm sorry do I know you?"_

"No, yes, no, yes! Well not me, but the previous me."

"_Listen I'ma hang up-"_

"No, no, no, no do not hang up. Listen I do know you. You've got to trust me. I know that you feel as if you missing some part of you and that when you talk about aliens or other unworldly things your gramps and mum blow it off."

"_Who are you?"_

"I also know that you have strange dreams about other worlds, and strange creatures. But most of all you dream about a man, you never see his face and every time you approach him he grows farther away."

"_How- how do you know this?" _

"Tell me about those dreams Donna." He set the phone down and placed it on speaker. The TARDIS hummed happily as she heard Donna's voice recall their times together. The Doctor griped the metal railing as Donna gasped and yelled occasionally in pain.

The lights flickered on and Amy gasped in shock as the Doctors face showed pure agony. She ran to his side, and looked at his hands. They were turning white from his grip on the bar. He closed his eyes and silently prayed.

'_Please work. Please!' _he continued to listen to her recollections. _'Please don't say it. Just don't say my name._

"_DOCTOR!" Donna shouted on the other line as it died._

The Doctor shot up and ran over to the phone. "Donna! Donna?" he ran to the keys and punched in the coordinates and soon the TARDIS began to materialize in front of the Nobles home. He ran out of the TARDIS and into their home.

"Doctor!" Amy cried running after him.

Donna laid on floor, small gasps and whimpers bounced throughout the household. The Doctor sat kneeled down next to her and picked her up so she lay in his arms. She smiled softly seeing his face.

"New suite?" she questioned, looking up at him. He chuckled through his tears. "Hmpt! I liked your old one better." She complained. He grinned.

"That's not fair!" he whined. She groaned in agony and rolled herself further into him. He closed his eyes and reopened them slowly, wishing it all away. "I have to do it." He simply stated.

"Please no. Not again. I'd rather die here then lose them again." Tears ran down her face. He closed his eyes and felt her hand touch his cheek.

"I can't. I won't let you die." He argued.

"But I did die! When I lost you, when I lost all of those wonderful memories! I died!" She shouted. "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" she bellowed. He brushed his fingertips against her temples and rested his forehead against hers.

Their noses lay only a few inches apart. Amy let silent tears fall as she leaned against the door frame.

"Forgive me." He murmured. She struggled against his grip, but she was too weak. Upon closing his eyes the physic connection opened. She was feeling so many things. Hate, anger, love, fear, loneliness, hurt, lost, used, lifeless, unimportant, and so much more.

He pushed the memories away one by one, but stopped. This was it. He was going to lose her again. He slowly gave her back the memories he had started to take away. He reopened his eyes to see Donna weakly smiling at him.

'_Thank you.'_ She mouthed. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He listened to her single heartbeat. The heartbeat that once used to lull him to sleep after midnight or after he had lost his daughter. A blinding light engulfed the Doctor. Amy turned away at the sudden burst of light.

When she turned back around her Doctor was gone! The previous Doctor, Donna's Doctor sat before her, Donna still in his arms. The Doctor looked around and noticed that he had somehow changed back into his previous form. He looked down at Donna smiled. It all came back. The smell of her vanilla shampoo, the feel of her lips on his at Agatha Christie's, her voice. It was all back!

He heard Donna's breathing slowly decrease, as well as her grip on his suit slack with each passing second. Not a moment later did he hear her heartbeat stop. Her arm fell limply to the floor; her fingertips grazing the cold tile. Her head rolled lifeless to the side, her beautiful ginger hair falling into her face.

He froze. No, not now. He quickly repositioned himself and shifted her. Her head rolled into his chest. "Donna?" no reply. Tear brimmed his eyes as he looked up. He buried his face in her hair. He pulled her closer to him. Amy fell to her knees, unable to stand this scene any longer.

"No." the Doctor whispered. "No. No, no, NO!" he looked down at her. He removed strands of hair from her face. "Donna please wake up. Please! Donna I love you." He waited in silence, but nothing happened.

He leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Unknowingly a soft golden light drained from Donna's body and into the Doctors. He let it linger there; tasting the salt from her tears, or was it his own that had fallen astray onto her lips. Just as he opened his eyes the light dimed to nothing.

He pulled her close once again into his chest. He froze, feeling the body that he held move beneath him. He slightly pulled her away, but not far enough that he could see her face.

"I-I can't breath." Donna muttered. The Doctor held his breath. Was she alive or was this a cruel trick his mind was playing on him. He looked down at Donna smiling softly at him. He stared at her for ages. She weakly frowned. "Oi, watch it spaceman." She croaked. "Stop starring!"

He chuckled and smiled. He pulled her into a tight hug. She coughed and gasped as he did so. How was this possible? He didn't care to be honest. He pulled away to see Donna staring at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You transfigured backwards." She stated, her hand running across a familiar face. He grinned.

"I guess the shock of almost losing you again, regenerated me back into, we-ell me." He grinned again.

"Did you mean it?" Donna asked her eyes falling to her neatly folded hands in her lap. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, but once he did he smiled. He slithered his hand up to hers and he let their fingers perfectly intertwine.

"Of course I did." He placed his forehead onto hers and breathed deeply. Of course he loved her, how could he not?

_~FIN_


End file.
